March 6, 2013 Main Event results
The March 6, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York on March 5, 2013. Summary WWE Main Event featured three highly competitive contests including the latest bout in the storied rivalry of Wade Barrett and Randy Orton. Also, Zack Ryder battled Cody Rhodes in search of redemption after being decimated by Mark Henry on Raw. In the evening's third contest, U.S. Champion Antonio Cesaro faced a new challenge, squaring off with Sin Cara! Over the past few months, Randy Orton and Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett have been engaged in a highly competitive rivalry with each Superstar besting the other on separate occasions. But before competing in the latest chapter of their ongoing enmity toward one another, The Bare-Knuckle Brawler took the opportunity to remind the WWE Universe of his role in the upcoming film “Dead Man Down.” After regaling the WWE Universe with stories of the Hollywood life that seemed only to annoy the Albany, N.Y., audience, Barrett showed a video package promoting the film. The Intercontinental Champion continued to run his mouth, even directing insults at “The Marine 3: Homefront” star and WWE Main Event commentator The Miz. Finally, The Viper slid outside the ring and attacked his opponent, silencing the British grappler and tossing him in the ring to begin the match. Immediately, the WWE Universe was reminded why these two ring warriors share one of the most competitive rivalries in WWE. Gaining an early advantage, Orton was relentless in his offense, keeping his opponent from channeling his uncanny resilience and battling back effectively. Feeding off of the energy inside Albany's Times Union Center, WWE's Apex Predator maintained control of the contest until Barrett shifted the tide by moving outside the ring. Having competed against one another many times, both Superstars have an understanding of each other's strengths and weaknesses and must devise new strategies in the midst of battle whenever they compete. Although Barrett managed to rebound and keep Orton reeling late in the contest, The Viper's early dominance and the support of the WWE Universe kept him in the fight. As the Intercontinental Champion prepared to execute the Bull Hammer elbow, Orton countered with a powerslam followed by a devastating RKO to secure victory. After being flattened by Mark Henry on Raw, Zack Ryder sought redemption battling Cody Rhodes in WWE Main Event's second contest of the evening. Long Island Iced-Z was fired up, looking to knock the “love ’stache” right off Rhodes’ face. The battle was evenly match throughout, with momentum shifting until Ryder missed the Broski Boot, allowing Rhodes to successfully execute the Disaster Kick. With his opponent reeling, the son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes executed Cross Rhodes and secured the win. ION Television’s third bout of the evening featured United States Champion Antonio Cesaro facing masked highflier Sin Cara. The styles of both Superstars in this contest could not be more different as Sin Cara relies on his lucha libre abilities and Cesaro uses pure strength against his opponents. The masked marvel’s unorthodox and fast-paced style presented a new challenge for The Swiss Superman who has relied on high-impact power maneuvers to prove his might. Although the U.S. Champion used his power to try and keep Sin Cara grounded, the luchador’s uncanny speed and agility proved to be too much for the Swiss-born Superstar. After reversing a powerbomb attempt from the top rope into an impressive hurricanrana, Sin Cara managed to pick up a huge upset victory over the United States Champion. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated Wade Barrett (14:46) *Cody Rhodes defeated Zack Ryder (3:06) *Sin Cara defeated Antonio Cesaro (4:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton v Wade Barrett ME_023_Photo_03.jpg ME_023_Photo_04.jpg ME_023_Photo_05.jpg ME_023_Photo_06.jpg ME_023_Photo_12.jpg ME_023_Photo_13.jpg Cody Rhodes v Zack Ryder ME_023_Photo_16.jpg ME_023_Photo_17.jpg ME_023_Photo_18.jpg ME_023_Photo_19.jpg ME_023_Photo_20.jpg ME_023_Photo_21.jpg Sin Cara v Antonio Cesaro ME_023_Photo_24.jpg ME_023_Photo_25.jpg ME_023_Photo_27.jpg ME_023_Photo_28.jpg ME_023_Photo_31.jpg ME_023_Photo_33.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #23 results Category:2013 television events